


Parenting Struggles

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dad Derek Hale, Dad Stiles Stilinski, Domestic, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Sometimes having a magic can have its advantages when dealing with the struggles of parenthood.





	Parenting Struggles

“Talia!”

Stiles voice rang out through the house, followed by the sound of their toddler’s bare feet slapping the floorboards as they came running out of the bathroom.

Derek opened the door to his office, watching as their daughter came running by in the nude. He would have smiled—would have laughed—if their daughter, still dripping wet and unsteady on her feet, wasn’t heading straight for the staircase.

“Talia!” Derek pushed himself off the doorframe, sprinting after her.

She made it to the top step when a rush of bright light appeared in front of her. A second later, her laughter echoed from down the hallway.

Derek turned, looking to where Stiles was on his knees with Talia bundled in a towel in his arms. He was shaking, his shoulders rising and falling with frantic breaths as he tried to curb his panic attack. His eyes were squeezed shut, but Derek could see the glow of his irises fade as his magic dimmed again.

Talia kept laughing, looking up at Derek with a bright smile as he came over to their side.

Derek scowled at her and her laughter slowly died away.

“That was very naughty, Talia,” Derek scolded.

Her smile fell and she dropped her gaze.

“Stiles?” he asked softly, crouching before his husband. He set his hand on Stiles trembling arm. “It’s alright. Why don’t I finish getting her ready for bed?”

Stiles nodded, slowly prying his arms from around his daughter and letting Derek take her from him.

Derek lifted Talia into his arms, holding her to his side as he gently brushed a strand of stray hair away from Stiles’ face with the other hand.

“It’s okay,” he repeated, his voice quiet and comforting. “It’s okay.”

Stiles nodded, listening to Derek shuffle back down the hallway, back into the bathroom. He heard Derek talking quietly to Talia, explaining that what she did was naughty.

He let out a shaky breath, his heart still pounding against his ribs. He slumped back, resting his back against the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest. He hung his head, letting the shadows hide the tears that fell from his eyes.

He stayed there until his breathing evened out and his chest no longer felt like it was going to explode.

He heard Derek’s feet shuffle down the hallway until they stopped in front of him.

Derek crouched down and gently pried Stiles hands away from his face, his pale aventurine eyes full of worry and love as he met Stiles’ gaze.

“It’s okay,” Derek told him again, his voice soft as he slid his hands into Stiles’.

“If I’d been normal, our daughter would have fallen down the stairs and cracked open her head or died—” Stiles rambled, another wave of tears welling in his eyes.

“But she didn’t,” Derek reminded him. “You caught her. She’s okay.”

“I don’t know if I’m cut out to be a dad,” Stiles admitted. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“You think I do?” Derek said with a soft chuckle. “I don’t think anyone’s ever really ready to be a parent. You can practice changing nappies, or preparing formula, but you never really know what you’re in for. All you can do is be patient and show them love.”

Stiles bowed his head.

Derek pulled one of his hands free and slid his finger beneath Stiles’ chin, gently coaxing his husband to meet his gaze.

“You’re not alone,” Derek said softly. “I’m here.”

A sweet smile lifted the corners of Stiles’ mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek whispered, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“Daddy.” Talia’s quiet voice startled them.

Stiles turned to look at her.

The little girl stood in the doorway to her bedroom, hugging the doorframe and looking at him with wide brown eyes.

“Hey, baby,” Stiles said softly, holding out his hand to her.

She shuffled over to his side and fell into his arms, curling up against the warmth of his chest.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

“I know,” Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head as he held her close. “You just scared me.”

“Sorry,” Talia repeated, her voice hitching as tears began to well in her eyes.

“I love you, baby,” Stiles said.

“I love you too, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
